Coup de Foudre à Retardement
by lagentillefan
Summary: Un bal, des masques, un meurtre...Rien de bien nouveau pour nos CSI...Quoique...
1. Prologue et 1:Le bal masqué

**COUP DE FOUDRE A RETARDEMENT**

**Prologue**

_Fête, musique, danses, masques et cotillons. Excellent moyen d'occuper sa soirée…Surtout quand on fait parti du gratin, n'est-ce pas ? Mais toi, tu ne le mérites pas…_

**1-Le bal masqué**

L'immense salle de réception du Plazza Hotel était vraiment parfaite pour cette occasion : le dernier bal de la police. Et cette année, les organisateurs avaient voulu être originaux : tous les invités devaient venir en tenue de soirée et être masqués. Et au douzième coup de minuit…Bas les masques !

Le jeune lieutenant Donald Flack Jr se trouvait présentement au buffet, un verre de champagne à la main, et ne cessait de soupirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? C'était vraiment pour faire plaisir à son père, le célèbre et prestigieux capitaine Donald Flack, qu'il avait accepté de venir pour le remplacer. Le paternel était pris par une enquête de grande envergure…Levant les yeux, le jeune détective se rappela des paroles de son géniteur : «Un Flack se doit d'être là. Ça a toujours été le cas et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Notre lignée est honorable et prestigieuse dans la police et il faut que cela continue. A toi de prendre le relais. Et montre-toi digne de ton héritage. » Très joli tout ça, mais fort ennuyeux. Flack était un homme de terrain et d'action, pas un de ces pingouins pompeux imbus de lui-même…Enfin, il avait plus de prestance que beaucoup d'entre eux en y regardant de plus près…

Don portait un magnifique costume d'un beau noir profond, une cravate de la même couleur et une chemise d'un joli blanc. Son masque était de la même couleur que son costume, faisant ainsi ressortir et accentuant le bleu incroyable de ses yeux, et lui cachait la moitié supérieure de son visage. Et avec ses cheveux noirs de jais, cela lui donnait une aura mystérieuse et ténébreuse. Cela pouvait paraître tout simple mais ça lui donnait pourtant un charisme étonnant.

Flack soupira une nouvelle fois. Vraiment, cette soirée était barbante. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de se mêler à des conversations ici et là mais leurs sujets le dépassait : femmes et enfants (il n'en avait pas alors que pouvait-il bien raconter ?) , sports (mais manifestement hockey, baseball et basket-ball ne faisaient pas parti de leur vocabulaire) , voiture (il avait pour le moment un salaire trop faible pour rêver d'une Ferrari) , politique (il y en avait déjà suffisamment à la télévision et il devait de plus en plus souvent jongler avec dans son métier lors d'affaires touchant des personnalités importantes) et boulot. Et le travail, Don en avait. Beaucoup. Mais la plupart des invités avait un beau palmarès ou une longue expérience alors que lui, à peine âgé de 28 ans, faisait un peu pâle figure…Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment la gloire mais la vérité et la justice… Ce qui l'éloignait encore plus de ces gens.

En y réfléchissant, le détective était sans doute le plus jeune des convives…A part peut-être certaines de leurs cavalières. Certains avaient ramené des jeunes femmes d'à peine 25 ans…Histoire de plastronner sans doute…

Flack était venu seul. En effet, ça lui avait semblait parfaitement inutile de s'encombrer d'une cavalière de dernière minute parce que un, il faisait juste acte de présence, et deux, il ne comptait pas s'attarder. Il devait tenir jusqu'à minuit, point.

Nouveau soupir. Vraiment cette soirée n'avait aucun intérêt…Quand quelque chose attira le regard du détective…


	2. Arrestation

**2-Arrestation**

Les deux jeunes experts Danny Messer et Lindsay Monroe, accompagnés de la détective Kaile Maka, devaient procéder à une arrestation chez Macy's. La soirée était fort avancée mais heureusement, l'immense galerie n'avait pas encore fermé ses portes et leur coupable y travaillait très tard. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient toutes les preuves qu'il leur fallait, leur homme était cuit.

En voyant l'expression admirative de Lindsay face à tout ce qu'elle voyait dans le célèbre magasin, Danny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était vraiment l'incarnation de l'innocence, la jeune fille qui débarquait de sa campagne ici, le Montana, et le jeune expert trouvait ça…très mignon. Mais bon, il était vrai que le Macy's était impressionnant…

**Danny** _(malicieux) _Si tu veux, je te ferai faire le tour complet, Montana.

**Lindsay** _(distraitement) _Oui, merci… _(se tournant soudain vers lui, contrariée)_ Pardon ? Je peux y aller toute seule !

**Danny** _(haussant un sourcil) _Ce n'était qu'une proposition…

**Lindsay :** Pour te moquer de moi. Encore une fois…

Et avant que Danny ne puisse protester, la jeune femme rejoignit Kaile dans un accès de mauvaise humeur.

**Danny** _(murmurant) _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Soupirant, il suivit les deux jeunes policières. Il aurait vraiment dû faire comme Sheldon Hawkes…Prendre quelques vacances. L'ancien légiste devait s'éclater à San Diego…

L'arrestation fut rapide. Le coupable avait bien tenté de s'enfuir mais un grand magasin, avec tous ses rayons et ses divers présentoirs en tant qu'obstacles, ne permettait vraiment pas une fuite facile. Kaile l'avait saisi fortement par le bras dans un carrefour de rayons et l'avait ensuite plaqué au sol pour le menotter.

La détective se dirigea vers la sortie avec son prisonnier, suivie de Danny, quand ce dernier se rendit compte que Lindsay traînait. Il se tourna et lui sembla que la jeune experte semblait chercher quelque chose. Craignant un peu pour ses abattis, Danny la rejoignit donc prudemment.

**Danny** _(gentiment) _Montana ? Un problème ?

**Lindsay** _(s'empourprant, gênée) _Je…Heu…Les toilettes… ?

Danny ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable…Et comique aussi. Une vraie gamine. Mais le jeune expert se retint de rire : inutile de la mettre plus en colère contre lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**Danny** _(lui posant une main sur l'épaule, la guidant) _Viens, c'est par-là.

Le jeune expert l'entendit murmurer un vague « merci » et finit par l'attendre devant la porte des toilettes. Quelques instants après, Lindsay sortit et les deux experts se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la galerie quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent soudain, les plongeant tous deux dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Lindsay se serra convulsivement contre Danny, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

**Danny** _(ayant une vague idée de la raison de cette extinction des feux, criant) _Hé ! Ho ! Pas de blague !

**Lindsay** _(s'agrippant un peu plus à son bras) _Quoi ?

**Danny** _(allumant sa torche, grimaçant) _Tu ne vas pas aimer…

**Lindsay** _(sa voix montant de plus en plus dans les aigus, inquiète) _Quoi, Danny !

**Danny :** Je crois qu'on nous a oubliés…


	3. La belle inconnue

**3-La belle inconnue**

Flack ne pouvait détacher son regard bleu de la magnifique jeune femme qui venait d'arriver. Une véritable apparition. Malgré son masque qui cachait une bonne partie de son visage, le détective pouvait deviner qu'elle était belle. Et elle était diablement sexy dans sa longue robe vert émeraude, tirant presque vers le noir, qui épousait parfaitement les courbes gracieuse de son corps svelte et qui était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse du côté gauche. Ses cheveux châtains et souples tombaient joliment sur ses épaules et quelques mèches semblaient boucler, encadrant admirablement son visage masqué. Parlons-en de son masque : d'un blanc pur, la couvrant jusqu'au nez, des paillettes vertes éparpillées avec élégance, les contours des trous pour les yeux étaient entourés de lignes dorées, donnant l'effet d'un maquillage d'une reine égyptienne. Cette femme incarnait le mystère…

Don ne pouvait voir que ses jolies lèvres rouges, qu'il pensait douces et tendres sans aucun doute, et ses yeux. Des yeux vert émeraude si envoûtants, si pénétrants mais pourtant si familiers. Pourquoi cette sensation ?

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Flack avança droit vers cette belle inconnue, cette inconnue qui venait juste de lui voler son cœur. Le détective venait, sans s'en rendre compte pour le moment, d'avoir un coup de foudre. Son premier coup de foudre…

Dès qu'il se trouva à ses côtés, juste derrière elle, le jeune homme put sentir son parfum. Un parfum fleuri et entêtant. Un parfum qui le rendait fou…En effet, une chaleur soudaine envahissait totalement son corps, son cœur battait frénétiquement avec une telle force que Flack avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Nom de Dieu, il ne l'avait même pas encore touchée qu'il la voulait déjà dans ses bras, qu'il la désirait…

N'étant pas un homme à rester inactif dans ce genre de cas, aussi exceptionnel soit-il, Don se décida à agir.

**Don** _(avec une voix qu'il trouvait étrangement grave) _Bonsoir…

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et sembla surprise de le voir. Le connaissait-elle ?

**Don** _(lui tendant la main, avec gentillesse et courtoisie) _Accepterez-vous de danser avec moi ?

L'inconnue se mit à sourire et ses beaux yeux émeraude semblèrent pétiller de joie. Son sourire était d'abord amusé puis il fut suivi d'un sourire éblouissant quand elle accepta son invitation d'un hochement de tête gracieux et qu'elle mit sa main fine dans celle du jeune détective.

Flack entraîna sa belle et mystérieuse cavalière vers la piste de danse mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Réflexe de policier…Pourquoi ne prononçait-elle pas le moindre mot ? Et ce regard qu'elle lui lançait, à la fois rieur, heureux et séducteur…Cette femme était une véritable énigme mais elle était aussi si…incroyable. Don n'arrivait pas à trouver de termes pour la décrire. Elle était juste…merveilleuse…Et il y avait autre chose encore… C'était…son idéal ? Son âme sœur ? Le jeune homme allait peut-être un peu vite…Mais quelque chose le troublait, tout au fond de son être, comme si quelque chose voulait exploser au grand jour. Et Don comprit. Il venait de subir son premier véritable coup de foudre…Alors qu'il ne savait rien d'elle, qu'il ne connaissait pas son visage. Seuls ses yeux et ses lèvres lui étaient connus…Et déjà rien que ça provoquait en lui des sensations diverses : chaleur, désir, amour…Amour ! Cette idée surprit Flack. On ne pouvait pas vraiment le qualifier comme un type romantique mais sa belle cavalière semblait avoir changé la donne. Vivement les douze coups de minuit qu'il sache qui elle est…

A cette dernière pensée, Flack ne put s'empêcher de sourire : cette situation ressemblait à s'y méprendre au conte de « Cendrillon ». Le détective espéra qu'il n'aurait pas à chercher sa Cendrillon à travers tout New York après minuit…

Le couple arriva enfin sur la piste de danse et rejoignit les autres danseurs. Ils se mirent en position pour suivre le rythme tendre et doux de la musique actuellement entrain de se jouer. Une musique pleine de tendresse, idéale pour les amoureux. Don restait à une distance respectable de sa cavalière mystérieuse, mettant délicatement une de ses mains sur sa taille fine et prenant doucement la main féminine dans l'autre. La jeune femme plaça sa main libre sur son épaule solide, dans un geste tendre et voluptueux, puis tous deux commencèrent à danser, lentement, sans se quitter des yeux. Un lien fort se tissait doucement entre eux…

Flack trouva sa belle cavalière formidable. C'était une merveilleuse danseuse, gracieuse et experte, et elle rattrapait chacune de ses erreurs. Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait, leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent enfin en contact. Don sentit alors un choc électrique parcourir tous son corps, le faisant tressaillir, et sa compagne semblait avoir subi le même choc. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ?

Perdant plus ou moins la raison, n'écoutant plus que les appels impérieux de son cœur, Don se pencha lentement vers l'inconnue, serrée étroitement dans ses bras, lui permettant tout de même de s'écarter si elle le voulait, et rapprocha doucement son visage masqué du sien pour frôler tendrement ses lèvres douces. Si douces et fruités. Un goût de fraise très sucré…

Puis le jeune détective s'enhardit. Flack prit passionnément les lèvres de sa cavalière si secrète et la sentit répondre ardemment à son baiser, serrant son corps svelte contre le sien avec force. Les mains de Don caressaient avec fièvre le corps féminin puis l'une de ses mains se glissa dans la jolie chevelure souple de sa Cendrillon tandis que l'autre se posa au creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Quant aux mains de la jeune femme, elles s'enfouirent dans les cheveux noirs de jais du jeune homme, maintenant ainsi sa tête pour pouvoir continuer à l'embrasser langoureusement, encore et encore.

Putain ! Don n'avait jamais embrassé comme ça ! Ni jamais été embrassé comme ça… Et si tous les deux continuaient dans cette voie pleine de passion et de ferveur, Flack ne savait pas s'il arriverait à rester dans les limites de la décence. Il fallait qu'ils se trouvent un lieu discret…

Don finit par s'écarter doucement de sa cavalière passionnée et lui sourit tendrement, plongeant son regard bleu incroyablement intense dans celui émeraude et brillant de l'inconnue. Il adorait ses yeux… Flack se pencha à son oreille, tout en caressant doucement son cou, pour chuchoter.

**Don** _(sensuellement) _Et si on allait dehors, sur la terrasse…Il y a de sympathiques coins assez discrets là-bas pour…

Ça aussi, ce n'était pas trop son genre. Etre aussi audacieux et téméraire…Lorsqu'il était au lycée, Don s'était fait piquer par le proviseur en pleine étreinte sauvage avec sa copine de l'époque dans la loge du gardien. Il avait été tellement sermonné de toute part qu'il s'était bien juré de ne plus recommencer, même si c'était diablement excitant. Mais ici, c'était différent…Flack désirait cette jeune femme si mystérieuse plus que tout et ne voulait pas se restreindre…Mais elle ? Qu'en pensait-elle ?

L'inconnue le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, un large sourire coquin aux lèvres, et le mena elle-même en direction de la terrasse de l'hôtel.

Finalement, cette soirée avait son lot de surprises…


	4. Coincés

**4-Coincés**

Lindsay mit quelques instants pour assimiler les dernières paroles de Danny puis elle finit par se tourner totalement vers lui et l'agrippa par le col de sa veste, commençant à le secouer comme un prunier.

**Lindsay** _(paniquée) _Co…Comment ça, on nous a oubliés !

**Danny** _(posant ses mains sur les siennes, essayant de la calmer) _Ecoute, Montana. On va d'abord téléphoner à Kaile pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher. Donc, pas de panique, ok ?

Lindsay acquiesça et finit par lâcher le jeune expert. Elle croisa ensuite les bras et le fusilla du regard, flamboyante de colère. Comme si c'était de sa faute ! Soupirant, Danny composa le numéro de Kaile quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas de réseau…Mauvais…

**Danny :** Heu…Montana, tu peux me prêter ton portable, s'il te plaît ?

Grognant, Lindsay lui tendit son téléphone et Danny vit la même chose que sur le sien : pas de réseau.

**Danny** _(levant les yeux) _Génial…Bon, on va trouver les sorties de secours…

**Lindsay** _(intriguée et inquiète) _Danny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Danny déglutit, craintif. Vu le ton sans appel de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas intérêt à lui mentir…Elle le verrait immédiatement.

**Danny :** J'ignore pourquoi mais il n'y a pas de réseau. On ne peut appeler personne…

**Lindsay** _(sa respiration s'accélérant) _Ok. _(partant) _Les sorties de secours. _(s'arrêtant dans son élan, murmurant avec embarras)_ Où sont-elles ?

Danny se mit à rire, attendri par le comportement changeant de sa collègue, qui lui frappa d'ailleurs l'épaule de son poing, contrariée.

**Danny** _(souriant toujours) _Désolé. C'est par-là.

Le jeune expert prit Lindsay par la main sans y prendre garde pour la conduire aux différentes sorties de secours…qui s'avérèrent toutes fermées. C'était vraiment leur jour…

Sentant l'inquiétude de sa collègue augmenter à travers la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa main, Danny se tourna vers elle avec un sourire rassurant.

**Lindsay** _(une expression légèrement apeurée sur le visage) _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

**Danny** _(souriant, malicieux) _Ma proposition tient toujours, tu sais…

Et Lindsay fixa son jeune collègue, abasourdie…


	5. Etreinte au clair de lune

**5-Etreinte au clair de lune**

Flack et sa belle inconnue s'étaient échappés discrètement de la salle de réception et arrivèrent enfin sur la luxueuse terrasse de l'hôtel. Trouvant rapidement un endroit discret, Don se mit à sourire de satisfaction et s'y précipita, entraînant sa compagne mystérieuse avec lui, sans être vu. C'était parfait. Les plantes et autres fleurs décorant la terrasse les cachaient des yeux indiscrets et la Lune les éclairait de ses doux rayons, rendant la jeune femme masquée encore plus désirable et plus belle aux yeux de Flack. C'était clair pour lui. Il était amoureux…

Malgré son envie de connaître l'identité de sa jolie compagne, Don voulait encore entretenir le mystère. Prenant doucement le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, le jeune détective s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres offertes et sentit ses doigts fins se glissaient sensuellement dans ses cheveux courts, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Cette femme lui faisait vraiment un effet dingue…

Flack finit par quitter les douces lèvres de sa partenaire pour embrasser et mordiller voluptueusement son cou délicat, glissant lentement sa main dans sa douce chevelure et posant l'autre au creux de ses reins, le bout de ses doigts frôlant la jolie courbe de ses fesses. Don sentit les mains de son inconnue s'activer sur sa cravate, la desserrant un maximum, et sur sa chemise, l'ouvrant suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse y glisser ses mains, caressant voluptueusement ses pectoraux fermes, et le détective se mit à soupirer d'aise. Elle avait les mains douces, tellement douces…

Flack revint sur les lèvres de sa si secrète compagne avec passion et l'embrassa avec ardeur, cherchant sa langue avec la sienne pour les mêler ensemble dans un ballet torride. Il la serra en même temps tout contre lui, caressant doucement son dos presque nu. Sa robe était vraiment superbe…Et sexy…

La jeune femme glissa sensuellement ses mains, toujours sous la chemise du détective, sur ses épaules, les massant avec douceur, tandis qu'elle fit remonter lentement sa cuisse dénudée le long de sa jambe, frottant voluptueusement son corps contre celui de Flack, l'invitant à plus d'audace. Beaucoup plus d'audace…

Comprenant parfaitement le message, les mains de Don se mirent à remonter lentement la jolie robe avant de se glisser dessous pour saisir le sous-vêtement en dentelle gênant à ce stade.

**Don** _(souriant contre ses lèvres, d'une voix rauque) _J'aime beaucoup la dentelle…

Le jeune homme vit sa compagne sourire d'un air amusé et la sentit s'occuper de son pantalon, tout en l'embrassant avidement. Il put voir ses yeux émeraude emplis de désir quand elle termina de s'occuper des derniers vêtements trouble-fêtes et ses lèvres faire une moue provocante. Elle se hissa soudain sur lui, nouant rapidement ses jambes fuselées autour de ses hanches pour ne pas le déséquilibrer, et l'invita du regard à aller plus loin.

Don la plaqua alors au mur et la soutint d'une main tandis que l'autre se porta vers le masque de sa belle amante. Tout sourire, elle arrêta son geste, faisant non de la tête.

**Don** _(plaintif) _Je veux savoir qui tu es…Comme tu dois vouloir savoir qui je suis…

L'inconnue lui fit un sourire coquin puis se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres frôlant sensuellement son oreille, le faisant immédiatement frissonner.

**L'inconnue** _(chuchotant avec une voix d'une incroyable douceur) _Je veux garder le mystère jusqu'au bout…Jusqu'à minuit…S'il te plaît…

**Don** _(excité à l'extrême, dans un souffle) _D'accord…

Flack était piégé. Il était dans ses filets, prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre pourtant…Mais ce jeu du mystère était des plus attrayants…

La jeune femme dévoila lentement les épaules du jeune homme pour pouvoir y déposer de légers baisers et remonter ensuite jusqu'à son cou, le léchant et le mordillant par la même occasion. Don leva les yeux en se mettant à gémir sourdement à ces petites tortures et finit par positionner sa compagne ardente pour la prochaine étape. Il entra enfin tendrement en elle, lui faisant pousser une petite plainte qu'elle interrompit rapidement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et le jeune homme lui caressa la joue avec une extrême douceur, s'assurant qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal. La jeune femme s'agrippa à sa veste et se mit à embrasser son cou, lui laissant quelques traces de rouge à lèvres au passage, le rassurant tout en le faisant soupirer d'allégresse. Flack commença enfin à se mouvoir en elle avec douceur et tendresse et s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres, contenant ainsi leurs gémissements de plaisir. Ils devaient rester silencieux…

Leur étreinte devint de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus ardente et fiévreuse et les deux amants masqués atteignirent peu à peu les sommets de la jouissance. L'inconnue était serrée tout contre Don, étouffant ses cris dans le creux de son épaule solide mais mêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, tandis que le détective continuait son mouvement, de plus en plus fort, ne poussant que des soupirs rauques et maintenant fermement sa compagne contre lui. Lorsque l'orgasme les frappa enfin, les deux amants étouffèrent leurs cris de plaisir en s'embrassant avec faim, gémissant contre la bouche de l'autre, agrippant l'autre avec force, presque à le griffer ou à lui laisser de beaux hématomes, et savourèrent cet intense moment de pur bonheur.

Leurs deux corps se détendirent enfin peu à peu, leurs respirations redevinrent lentement régulières et leurs cœurs prirent un rythme plus calme. Mais les deux amants ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards. Ils s'embrassèrent encore avec tendresse, restant toujours étroitement enlacés, et se caressèrent avec douceur, profitant encore de ce tendre instant amoureux, se délectant de la présence de l'autre.

**L'inconnue** _(chuchotant) _Si tu veux toujours savoir qui je suis, reste avec moi jusqu'à minuit…

**Don** _(sensuellement) _Je resterai avec toi-même après… _(avec un sourire amusé)_ Cendrillon.

L'inconnue se mit à rire doucement et reprit peu après les lèvres du détective avec amour, ses doigts se glissant encore dans ses cheveux noirs. Puis elle déposa de doux baisers sur sa pommette, sa joue et son oreille avant de chuchoter une nouvelle fois.

**L'inconnue :** J'en serai ravie, mon Prince Charmant…

Ce fut au tour de Flack de rire. Il n'était pas sûr que cette appellation le caractérisait vraiment… Il finit par déposer une multitude de baisers légers comme des papillons sur les joues, le cou, les épaules et les lèvres de sa mystérieuse Cendrillon. C'était vraiment l'homme le plus chanceux du monde…Enfin, au moins de New York.

Alors que les deux amoureux prolongeaient ce moment de tendresse et d'amour, Don se mit à penser à cette dernière heure. C'était l'expérience la plus dingue mais aussi la plus incroyable qu'il avait jamais vécue. Tout ce mystère avait été si stimulant…Mais maintenant, il avait hâte de connaître l'identité de sa merveilleuse amante…Et future petite amie…

Les deux amants étaient toujours enlacés et s'embrassaient encore et encore quand soudain, un cri d'horreur se fit entendre à l'intérieur de l'hôtel…


	6. Le côté positif

**6-Le côté positif**

**Danny** _(souriant) _Alors, ce n'était pas une bonne idée ?

Le jeune expert était assis sur un petit pouf rouge et attendait que Lindsay sorte de la cabine d'essayage. En effet, Danny n'avait pas attendu que sa jeune collègue réponde à sa question et l'avait traînée dans l'immense section vestimentaire du Macy's, cherchant d'autres torches plus puissantes et des piles au passage. Quand Lindsay avait compris l'idée de Danny, elle lui avait offert son plus beau sourire et était partie joyeusement chercher un maximum de vêtements à essayer. Personne ne serait là pour la déranger après tout…

La jeune femme avait déjà essayé une multitude d'habits et d'ensembles et elle demandait à chaque fois son avis à Danny, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Dès que ça lui plaisait, Lindsay le notait mentalement, se jurant de repasser pour les acheter.

Pour le moment, Danny attendait de voir dans quelle nouvelle tenue allait débarquer Lindsay.

**Lindsay** _(joyeusement) _Oh si ! Excellente !

Quand la jeune experte sortit enfin, son collègue devint muet d'admiration.

**Lindsay** _(les mains gracieusement posées sur les hanches) _Alors ?

**Danny** _(rougissant) _Wow !

Lindsay haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres, accentuant le trouble que ressentait actuellement Danny. Le jeune homme déglutissait quand il observa sa jeune collègue de la tête aux pieds. Lindsay portait une jolie robe de soirée en velours bleu océan très moulante qui s'évasait élégamment au niveau des genoux, telle une corolle. Son cou, ses épaules et le haut de son buste étaient à découvert et la lumière des torches et de la Lune donnait à l'experte un aspect féerique. Danny sentait son cœur battre avec force mais essaya de se reprendre, tout en tentant de faire disparaître certaines de ses pensées plus que perturbantes. Lindsay s'approcha soudain de lui et lui prit les mains pour le faire se lever.

**Danny** _(intrigué) _Quoi ?

**Lindsay** _(souriant, énigmatique) _On va te trouver quelque chose…

**Danny** _(surpris) _Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Montana ?

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas mais continuait à sourire. Elle l'entraîna alors derrière elle, le menant dans un autre rayon de vêtements. Mais à quoi jouait Lindsay ?


	7. Surprise

**7-Surprise**

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri, Flack et sa compagne mystérieuse avaient interrompu leurs baisers et leurs gestes tendres, attentifs à tout ce qui se passait à présent : des cris et de l'agitation…

Don finit par dénouer gentiment les jambes de son amante masquée pour la déposer doucement au sol, tout en l'arrangeant, et se rendit un peu plus décent rapidement. Le jeune détective posa ensuite son regard bleu vers sa belle inconnue, lui faisant un sourire d'excuse, navré.

**Don** _(lui tendant son sous-vêtement, contrit) _Je…Il faut que j'y aille. Je suis flic et… _(presque suppliant, lui prenant amoureusement les mains)_ Promets-moi de m'attendre, s'il te plaît…Je veux savoir qui se cache sous ce masque, connaître encore plus la femme que tu es…La femme qui…

**L'inconnue** _(s'approchant de lui pour chuchoter à son oreille) _Qui ?

**Don** _(rougissant, caressant sa joue et son cou) _Qui a emprisonné mon cœur…Je sais, c'est ni…

Et le jeune homme fut interrompu par un baiser ardent et amoureux. La jeune femme finit par s'écarter de lui, lui offrant un magnifique sourire heureux.

**L'inconnue** _(chuchotant) _Merci.

Flack caressa tendrement sa joue et l'admira encore quelques instants.

**Don** _(avec un sourire amoureux) _Merci à toi… _(soupirant)_ Je dois y aller…Surtout ne pars pas, d'accord ?

L'inconnue acquiesça. Don l'embrassa encore une dernière fois avec passion avant d'entrer rapidement dans l'hôtel.

Une fois Flack partie, la jeune femme masquée mit ses poings sur ses hanches et fit une petite moue mutine.

**L'inconnue :** Par contre, si tu crois que je vais rester ici sans rien faire, Flack, tu te trompes…

**oOo**

Flack se dirigea vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour des toilettes et traversa cette foule avec difficulté.

**Don** _(avec autorité et contrariété) _Laissez-moi passer, je suis de la criminelle !

**Homme** _(railleur) _Mais bien sûr…Prouve-le.

Flack le fusilla du regard. Un crime venait d'être commis, gâchant sa soirée avec sa si belle et mystérieuse inconnue, et ce blaireau venait lui chercher des crosses…Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être diplomate avec cet abruti…

**Don** _(d'une voix dure et lourde de menace) _Mon poing sur la gueule, ça ira ?

**Homme** _(craintivement) _Ho, du calme !

**Don :** On est tous flics, ici, connard…

**Homme :** Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Flack leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, il se demandait ce que certains faisaient dans la police. Espérons que ce gars-là n'ait pas de responsabilités trop importantes…

Réussissant enfin à passer, le détective vit un corps étendu au milieu du sol carrelé des toilettes et un homme accroupi à ses côtés.

**Don** _(levant son masque) _Je suis le lieutenant Don Flack Jr. Vous ne devriez pas toucher au corps…

Quand l'homme se tourna vers lui avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Flack haussa les sourcils, surpris. Mac Taylor…

**Mac** _(amusé) _Je connais mon métier, Flack, vous savez…

**Don** _(souriant à son tour) _Excusez-moi…Je ne vous avais pas reconnu…D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que vous veniez.

**Mac :** Je peux dire la même chose pour vous… _(rieur)_ Joli rouge à lèvres…

**Don** _(interloqué) _Pardon ?

**Mac** _(reportant son attention sur le cadavre) _Vous en avez partout sur le visage et le cou…

Flack s'observa alors dans l'un des nombreux miroirs et se mit à rougir violemment avant de s'essuyer sur sa manche. Il en avait vraiment partout, même sur le col de sa chemise ! Et il avait traversé la salle de réception comme ça !

Se reprenant, le détective s'accroupit aux côtés de l'expert et fronça les sourcils à la vue du visage du mort. Il le connaissait…

**Don** _(surpris) _Mais…C'est…C'est John Hamilton ! Ce mec était un héros !

**Mac** _(avec ironie) _Même les héros finissent par mourir…

Les deux policiers entendirent soudain des pas derrière eux. Des escarpins à talons hauts, manifestement. Ils se retournèrent pour voir la nouvelle arrivante et Flack se figea de stupeur : son inconnue !

La jeune femme lui fit un large sourire et finit par retirer son masque, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui bleu du jeune détective.

**Stella** _(toujours en fixant Don) _Besoin d'un peu d'aide, messieurs ?


	8. Stupéfaction et embarras

**8-Stupéfaction et embarras**

Flack était sous le choc. Sa belle inconnue, sa merveilleuse amante, ardente et passionnée, c'était…Stella Bonasera ! Voilà pourquoi ses yeux verts lui paraissaient si familiers, pourquoi elle semblait le connaître…

Stella n'avait toujours pas détaché son regard émeraude de Don, savourant cet effet de surprise. Le jeune homme était la stupéfaction incarnée : ses beaux yeux bleus étaient écarquillés, sa mâchoire semblait être tombée au sol et son corps était figé sur place. Puis le détective prit une soudaine teinte rouge et baissa immédiatement les yeux, fixant les carreaux du sol. Stella fronça les sourcils en faisant une petite moue déçue puis se remit à sourire. S'il croyait qu'il allait pouvoir l'éviter…

Flack était des plus embarrassés et n'osa plus regarder Stella. Déjà, il s'insultait intérieurement de ne s'être pas rendu compte plus tôt qu'il en était amoureux. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi aveugle ! Et puis il repensa au reste…Nom de Dieu…Ils…Ils s'étaient embrassés, étreints, caressés, enlacés…Ils avaient fait l'amour avec passion, avec ardeur, avec fièvre, avec amour ! Ils s'étaient complètement donnés l'un à l'autre ! Et lui s'était totalement abandonné à elle, sans même savoir qui elle était, mais tellement certain de son amour pour elle. Et…Et c'était Stella !

Le jeune détective sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés et…un parfum. Son parfum. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait bon ! La main fine de Stella se posa sur l'épaule solide de Flack et ce dernier put sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Il était vraiment accro…

**Don** _(bas, finissant par lever timidement son regard bleu vers la scientifique) _Ste…Stella, je…

**Stella** _(avec un ton doux et rassurant) _Chuuut, Don, mon joli Prince, mon bel Amour… _(embrassant sa joue, lui laissant une nouvelle trace de rouge à lèvres)_ Finalement, nous allons la passer ensemble, cette soirée…

**Don** _(riant, plus détendu) _En résolvant un meurtre…

**Stella** _(mutine) _On ne va pas changer les habitudes…

Les deux amants se mirent à rire et la jeune femme posa tendrement son front contre celui de Don, le regardant droit dans les yeux, se noyant dans l'incroyable bleu de son regard. Elle finit par lui sourire avec amour et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, leur premier sans masque. Ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre à contrecœur et redevinrent sérieux. Ils avaient une enquête à résoudre…


	9. La soirée de Mac Taylor

**9-La soirée de Mac Taylor**

Entendant que Flack et Stella avaient fini de mettre les choses au point, Mac finit par se tourner vers eux et sourit en voyant les nouvelles traces de rouge à lèvres sur le visage du détective. Sacrée Stella…L'expert se mit à repenser au déroulement de sa soirée…

Mac était venu avec Stella à cette soirée et à peine s'était-il éloigné d'elle qu'un invité s'était approché d'elle avec précipitation. L'expert avait immédiatement reconnu le jeune Flack grâce à ses yeux bleus, sa stature et surtout sa voix. Mais, manifestement, le jeune homme n'avait pas reconnu Stella et son amie avait décidé de jouer sur ce fait, ne disant pas un seul mot. Mac avait tout de même gardé un œil sur eux car un, il s'inquiétait un peu et deux, c'était le seul évènement intéressant de cette soirée beaucoup trop calme à son goût.

Par contre, quand Mac avait vu ses deux collègues s'embrasser avec passion, il en avait craché son champagne de surprise sur une invitée, outrée et scandalisée, et l'expert avait dû lui faire mille excuses, essuyant maladroitement sa robe rouge.

Une fois l'incident réglé, Mac s'était aperçu qu'il avait perdu le couple de vue mais il préféra éviter de les chercher. Flack et Stella avaient sans doute besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls tous les deux…

Puis, il y avait eu ce cri. Un cri d'effroi et de terreur. Le genre de cri que Mac connaissait bien. Un crime avait été commis…L'expert avait pris immédiatement les choses en mains : interdiction à quiconque de quitter l'hôtel, appel des collègues en service et protection de la scène de crime.

Quand Mac s'y était enfin rendu, il avait reconnu la victime sans hésitation. John Hamilton…Qui pouvait en vouloir à cet homme ? Il avait sauvé de nombreuses vies lors des attentats du 11 septembre, arrêté certains des pires criminels de New York et résolu un grand nombre d'affaires parfois très complexes. Il n'avait vraiment pas volé son statut de héros et de légende…

Mac n'avait pas été surpris de voir Flack débarquer. Il avait été plus étonné par son aspect quelque peu débraillé et par la présence de traces du rouge à lèvres de Stella sur une bonne partie de son visage, ses lèvres, son cou et son col. Et l'expert n'avait pas pu résister pour le taquiner, s'amusant de sa rougeur soudaine après sa remarque amusée.

Et enfin, Stella était arrivée avec du matériel. Quelle prévoyance chez cette femme… Ils allaient pouvoir correctement mener l'enquête…


	10. Le plan

**10-Le plan**

**Danny :** Pourquoi me fais-tu porter ces frusques, Montana ?

**Lindsay** _(toute fière) _Pour que tu ressembles à un gentleman.

**Danny** _(croisant les bras, avec une moue boudeuse) _Je suis déjà un gentleman. Inutile de me déguiser…

**Lindsay** _(levant les yeux, incrédule) _Bien sûr…N'est-ce pas toi qui a dit qu'on devait s'amuser au lieu de se morfondre ?

**Danny :** Si…Mais…

Lindsay revint vers son collègue pour terminer son œuvre puis recula pour l'admirer, l'éclairant de sa torche. Danny était vraiment élégant dans le costume qu'elle lui avait choisi : d'un joli bleu sombre, avec une coupe bien taillée, l'expert semblait plus mûr et la couleur de ce costume faisait ressortir le joli bleu de ses yeux. En plus, cela se mariait parfaitement avec sa robe…

Satisfaite, la jeune experte sourit et se rapprocha de Danny, arrangeant un peu son col. Son ventre se mit soudain à gargouiller bruyamment et son impossible collègue éclata de rire.

**Lindsay** _(gênée et rougissante) _Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de se nourrir ici ?

**Danny** _(riant toujours) _Oui. Il y a un restau pas loin. Par contre, ça va être difficile pour y entrer…

**Lindsay** _(soupirant) _S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas m'évanouir d'inanition !

**Danny** _(levant les yeux au ciel, vaincu) _D'accord…Je casserai une vitre s'il le faut…Mais avant, laisse-moi me changer.

**Lindsay** _(brusquement) _Non !

**Danny** _(surpris) _Pourquoi non ?

**Lindsay** _(balbutiant) _Je…C'est…S'il te plaît…

Lindsay lui fit alors un regard de mignon petit chiot tristounet, un regard si suppliant que Danny finit par céder, grommelant sur les idées farfelues des country girls, et la mena au restaurant.

La jeune experte poussa un soupir de soulagement silencieux. Elle avait suivi le conseil de son collègue : « Profitons de l'occasion pour nous amuser » à la lettre. Jusqu'ici, elle s'était contentée de le suivre sans vraiment réfléchir, mais quand elle avait vu l'expression ébahie et manifestement charmée de Danny à la vue de sa robe, Lindsay avait échafaudé un plan dans sa tête. Et, ne voulant pas rater l'occasion qui s'offrait à elle, elle comptait bien le mener jusqu'au bout…


	11. Un meurtrier parmi eux

**11-Un meurtrier parmi eux**

Stella avait sorti de sa mallette médico-légale trois paires de gants en latex et son thermomètre hypodermique. Ses deux collègues la remercièrent pour les gants et les trois policiers se mirent enfin à inspecter minutieusement le corps, étendu sur le ventre.

**Don** _(observant les poignets menottés) _Je n'aime pas ça…

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Qu'y-a-t'il ?

**Don** _(grimaçant) _Je crains fort que notre tueur soit flic…

**Mac :** A quoi voyez-vous ça, Flack ?

**Don** _(montrant le corps) _Déjà, à la position de ses bras…Un amateur préfère menotter les poignets devant ou à un objet, c'est plus facile. Mais là, c'est une technique policière. Regardez son dos.

Mac et Stella éclairèrent la partie indiquée par le jeune détective et purent voir en effet un pli anormal sur la veste et une tache sombre au niveau des omoplates.

**Don** _(expliquant avec des gestes) _Quand on plaque un suspect au sol et qu'on veut le menotter, on lui saisit d'abord fermement le bras d'une main, le tordant sans le casser ou démettre l'épaule, tandis que l'autre le maintient fortement par terre, posée entre les omoplates. Ensuite, cette main est remplacée par un genou pour terminer de l'attacher.

**Mac** _(souriant) _On a donc peut-être des empreintes…

**Stella :** Ça ne va pas être évident sur du tissu…

**Mac :** A-t'on le choix ?

**Stella** _(soupirant) _Pas vraiment…Sinon, Don, tu semblais avoir remarqué autre chose.

**Don :** Les menottes…Ce sont les derniers modèles…Elles ne sont pas en vente libre pour le moment…

**Mac :** Ça confirme donc vos soupçons. Notre meurtrier est un policier.

**Stella** _(soupirant tout en prenant des clichés) _Formidable…

Pendant que Mac essayait de prélever délicatement l'empreinte sur le dos de la veste de John Hamilton, Stella prit la température du foie et haussa les sourcils face au résultat.

**Don** _(s'approchant d'elle, intrigué) _Quoi ?

**Stella :** Notre homme est mort il y a moins d'une demi-heure…

**Mac** _(se tournant vers elle) _Alors, il y a peut-être une chance que le tueur ne soit pas encore parti… _(voyant une caméra dans le petit hall menant aux toilettes, souriant de satisfaction)_ Et qu'il ait été filmé…

**Don :** Il faudra demander les autres pour vérifier si personne n'est parti…

Mac acquiesça. Comme ils en avaient fini avec l'arrière du cadavre, les deux hommes finirent par le retourner doucement et entendirent l'exclamation de surprise de Stella.

**Stella :** Je crois que j'ai trouvé le mobile…

Ses deux collègues virent en effet le mot « VIOLEUR » inscrit au feutre sur la chemise blanche du mort.

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil) _Ce n'était peut-être pas le héros qu'on croyait…

**Mac :** Le meurtrier le croit peut-être…

**Stella** _(prenant de nouveaux clichés) _Avait-il été suspecté d'un viol ?

**Mac :** Non. Il n'a jamais eu aucune plainte à son encontre…

**Stella** _(avec une petite moue triste) _Les femmes violées parlent rarement…

**Don :** Et sa victime n'est peut-être pas une femme…

**Mac** _(pensif) _Possible, en effet…

Les trois policiers soupirèrent quand Stella remarqua quelque chose au coin de la bouche d'Hamilton. Elle prit sa pince et saisit délicatement le petit élément.

**Don** _(s'approchant d'elle, tout près) _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Stella** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Une fibre…Rouge. On a dû s'en servir pour… _(sursautant, surprise) _Don, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune détective se redressa brusquement, embarrassé. Dès qu'il s'était approché et que le doux parfum de Stella lui avait chatouillé les narines, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le humer et d'embrasser par la suite le cou délicat de la scientifique.

**Don** _(rougissant) _Pardon. Je… _(chuchotant sensuellement à son oreille, la frôlant presque de ses lèvres)_ Tu es un peu trop irrésistible…

Stella se mit à sourire, flattée, et embrassa tendrement la joue de Don lorsqu'elle sentit le regard lourd de reproche de Mac posé sur eux. La scientifique s'écarta vivement du beau détective et retourna à son examen.

**Mac** _(fusillant Don du regard) _Flack, un peu de tenue…

**Don** _(sa rougeur s'intensifiant) _Désolé…

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et se replongea dans son travail, essayant d'oublier la proximité exquise de Stella. Qu'est-ce que c'était dur !

Mac, grommelant un peu, continua l'inspection du corps et nota quelque chose au niveau du cou du cadavre. Des ecchymoses…

**Mac :** Il a été étranglé à mains nues…

**Stella :** Donc ma fibre rouge provient d'un bâillon.

**Don** _(avec humour) _Le tueur a voulu être silencieux…Mais il ne se doutait pas que sa victime serait si loquace…

Les deux experts sourirent à cette remarque. Flack avait raison. Avec les éléments qu'ils avaient rassemblés, ils pouvaient déjà faire une liste de suspects potentiels. Il fallait juste espérer que le meurtrier était encore là…


	12. Premier baiser

**12-Premier baiser**

Danny et Lindsay étaient arrivés au restaurant et réussirent à y entrer sans faire de dégâts. La jeune experte se dirigea vers les cuisines et chercha de quoi faire un repas correct pendant que Danny préparait une table et l'éclairait avec toutes leurs torches. Le jeune homme rejoignit ensuite sa collègue et la vit hésiter devant le choix immense de nourriture qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

**Danny :** On va se faire une petite salade, ok ?

**Lindsay** _(opinant de la tête) _D'accord.

Les deux experts prirent tous les ingrédients nécessaires (tomates, salade, poivrons, maïs), mirent un tablier et commencèrent la préparation. Danny ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère pour lui avoir donné des notions de cuisine…Italienne qui plus est. Il était rapide et efficace et avait bientôt terminé sa part quand il entendit Lindsay pousser un petit cri de douleur.

**Danny** _(la regardant, inquiet) _Montana ? Ça va ?

**Lindsay** _(observant sa paume) _Oui, oui. Je me suis juste coupée…

**Danny** _(la rejoignant, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour voir sa blessure) _Ce n'est pas trop profond. Viens, je crois que j'ai vu une trousse de secours par-là.

La tenant toujours par la main, Danny l'emmena dans l'arrière-salle du restaurant et trouva la trousse en question. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit le matériel nécessaire. Le jeune expert fit asseoir Lindsay et imbiba du coton d'alcool à 90° .

**Danny :** Attention, Montana, ça va piquer un peu…

**Lindsay** _(soupirant, levant les yeux) _Je suis une grande fille, tu sais…

Danny se mit à sourire devant la réplique acerbe de son amie et nettoya la coupure assez longue avec douceur. Il sentit tout de même la jeune femme tressaillir et prit une expression amusée, qu'il se garda bien de lui montrer. Il prit ensuite de la gaze et un bandage pour terminer ses soins. Enfin, Danny finit par regarder Lindsay de ses jolis yeux bleus, taquin, et embrassa doucement sa paume.

**Lindsay** _(sursautant, surprise et déglutissant, nerveuse) _D…Danny !

**Danny** _(avec un petit sourire charmeur) _Pour que ça guérisse plus vite.

**Lindsay** _(rougissant, baissant la tête) _M…Merci…

Quand le jeune expert vit sa collègue si troublée, il lui fit relever lentement la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait lire en elle, tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

**Danny :** Montana ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

**Lindsay** _(soutenant difficilement son regard bleu, rougissant de plus belle en entendant sa voix douce et inquiète) _Je…

Et la jeune femme baissa de nouveau la tête. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu ! Elle se sentait stupide de s'être blessée comme ça…Et de ne plus arriver à prononcer une seule phrase ! Et pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots. Mais là…Avec Danny qui la regardait comme ça…

Le jeune expert approcha son visage de Lindsay et lui releva une nouvelle fois le visage, remarquant alors son trouble évident.

**Danny** _(intrigué) _Montana ?

Le jeune homme sentit soudain son cœur s'affoler encore une fois et entendit la respiration de sa collègue s'accélérer devant leur proximité. Poussé par une force invisible, ne résistant plus, Danny finit par réduire l'écart entre eux en déposant un baiser très léger sur les lèvres de Lindsay, qu'il sentit frissonner.

**Danny** _(d'une voix rauque, prenant son visage entre ses mains avec une grande douceur) _Montana…

Danny l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci avec ferveur, et tous deux finirent par oublier complètement leur repas…


	13. Visionnage et interrogatoires

**13-Visionnage et interrogatoires**

Mac avait réquisitionné la salle de surveillance pour vérifier chaque vidéo tandis que Flack et Stella s'occupaient des interrogatoires de chaque invité. Les pauvres… Ça allait leur prendre du temps…Comme lui d'ailleurs avec ce visionnage…

Au bout d'une heure, l'expert n'avait toujours rien. A cause de ces maudits masques, on ne pouvait avoir une quelconque identification. Enfin, il avait tout de même quelques éléments à se mettre sous la dent. Déjà, leur meurtrier était un homme. En effet, quand Hamilton s'était rendu aux toilettes, un homme l'avait suivi et était ressorti quelques minutes après. Le timing correspondait à l'heure présumée du décès. Et enfin, personne n'avait quitté l'hôtel dans ce laps de temps. Le tueur était encore là…

Une vidéo attira soudain l'attention de Mac et celui-ci haussa d'ailleurs les sourcils, surpris.

**Mac** _(au surveillant) _Heu…Je peux vous prendre cette vidéo ?

**Le surveillant :** Bien sûr. Nous ne les gardons pas quand il n'y a rien d'inhabituel.

**Mac** _(étonné, montrant les images) _C'est…habituel ?

**Le surveillant** _(amusé) _Vous n'avez pas idée ! On les avertit pourtant, mais bon…

Le surveillant finit par hausser les épaules, philosophe, puis donna la cassette à Mac. L'expert aurait des choses à régler…

Flack et Stella venaient de terminer leur vingtième interrogatoire. Et pour le moment, tous leurs suspects potentiels avaient un alibi solide. Leur vingt-et-unième suspect attira leur attention à son entrée. Du moins, sa cravate rouge…

Stella approcha son visage de Don pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

**Stella** _(bas) _Il me faut ses empreintes et sa cravate…

**Don** _(chuchotant à son tour, un sourire malin aux lèvres) _Pas de problème…

Et le jeune homme en profita pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue, obtenant par la suite une tape sur la cuisse puis Stella finit par y laisser sa main, gardant toujours un visage sérieux et professionnel. Leur nouveau suspect finit par s'asseoir face aux deux policiers, silencieux.

**Don** _(posant sa main sur celle de Stella discrètement, voulant garder le contact) _Retirez votre masque et votre cravate et présentez-vous…

**Homme** _(surpris) _Ma…Ma cravate ? Pour…

**Don :** Faites comme les autres…

Heureusement qu'ils avaient fait sortir les autres interrogés par l'autre porte ! Son bluff n'aurait pas pu fonctionner…

**Homme** _(hésitant) _Bien…

L'homme retira donc masque et cravate, les posant sur la table, et Stella les prit délicatement dans ses doigts gantés, un sourire rusé aux lèvres.

Flack jaugea rapidement cet homme et vit immédiatement qu'il était mal à l'aise. Manifestement, il avait des choses à cacher et si, comme le détective le croyait, c'était leur tueur, il avait vraiment compté sur ce bal masqué pour commettre ce crime en toute impunité. Mais il n'avait pas anticipé les conséquences : la découverte rapide du corps, empêchant toute échappatoire, et la présence de membres de la police scientifique et criminelle plutôt … hargneux et déterminés.

**Don** _(très calme) _Vous êtes ?

**Homme :** Sergent Jerry Arrens, unité spécial des victimes.

Stella et Don se regardèrent alors, entendus. Ça se confirmait…

Flack fit un interrogatoire des plus banals pour ensuite mieux provoquer Arrens. Et celui-ci fit exactement ce que le jeune détective avait prévu : Jerry, outré par ses provocations, avait fini par se lever, posant violemment ses deux mains, paumes à plat, sur la petite table pour le menacer de mille et une poursuites pour diffamation avant de partir comme une tornade de la petite salle.

Don fit un sourire de pure malice à Stella, qui fit de même, et l'invita à prélever les empreintes de leur suspect numéro un.

La scientifique se mit immédiatement au travail puis, avant de partir analyser ces belles empreintes, elle se tourna vers le jeune détective, lui souriant.

**Stella :** Finalement, cette affaire sera résolue plus vite qu'on ne pensait…

**Don **_(d'une voix douce) _Tant mieux… _(s'approchant de Stella) _Pour nous.

Puis Flack prit tendrement les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser depuis le début des interrogatoires mais il s'était tenu un minimum jusque-là. Maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin un coupable potentiel, le jeune homme voulait profiter de cette petite pause.

Leurs baisers gagnèrent en ardeur. Don finit par s'asseoir sur la table pendant que Stella se serra toujours un peu plus contre lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou, mêlant ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux noirs de jais. Flack l'entourait de ses bras et fut à deux doigts de se coucher sur la table quand Mac arriva puis stoppa net. L'expert leva les yeux, poussant un énorme soupir, et finit par se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Don et Stella s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, rougissant, et regardèrent Mac, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi de leur comportement.

**Stella** _(espérant que cela atténuerait la mauvaise humeur de son supérieur) _Nous avons un suspect.

**Mac** _(sarcastique) _Bien. Et vous fêter ça, à ce que je vois…

**Don** _(soupirant) _Mac…

**Stella** _(voulant éviter tout conflit) _Je vais comparer ces empreintes et la cravate, ok ? _(avec humour)_ Un meurtre suffit, non ?

Don se mit à rire puis cessa immédiatement en voyant le regard noir et désapprobateur de Mac. Décidément, quand il s'agissait du boulot, l'expert ne rigolait jamais. Surtout quand il s'agissait de l'honneur d'un policier aussi respecté que John Hamilton.

**Don :** Je…Je vais continuer les interrogatoires.

**Mac :** Bien. Et demain, vous passerez à mon bureau…Tous les deux.

Flack et Stella acquiescèrent, se demandant tout de même pourquoi le chef de la scientifique voulait les voir. L'expert invita Stella à le suivre pour travailler sur leurs derniers éléments, laissant ainsi Don seul.

**Mac** _(lui jetant un dernier regard, cette fois amusé) _Au moins, dites-vous que vous serez concentré sur votre travail, Flack…

Flack leva les yeux au ciel, croyant entendre son père. Enfin, d'un certain côté, Mac avait raison…


	14. Une nuit au Macy's

**14-Une nuit au Macy's**

Danny et Lindsay avaient fini par dîner, certes rapidement, et avaient quitté le restaurant pour aller remettre les vêtements qu'ils portaient à leur place et récupérer les leurs.

**Danny** _(lorsque Lindsay sortit de la cabine, taquin) _Je te préférai avec ta robe, Montana…

**Lindsay** _(lui balançant une tape sur la tête, vexée) _Danny ! Espèce de…

Et le jeune expert l'interrompit par un doux baiser, manifestement seul moyen pour la faire taire. Et quand il la sentit y répondre ardemment, Danny ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lui résister…

Le jeune homme finit par la soulever dans ses bras, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise, et l'amena dans une autre section du Macy's…Celle du mobilier de la maison. L'expert déposa délicatement Lindsay sur un des lits en exposition et la rejoignit peu après, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. Mais Danny la regarda avec hésitation.

**Lindsay** _(intriguée) _Danny ?

**Danny :** On peut en rester là, Montana…Maintenant que les choses sont bien définies entre nous…

**Lindsay** _(lui retirant doucement ses lunettes) _On a joué au chat et à la souris bien trop longtemps pour perdre encore du temps, Danny…

La jeune femme prit alors le visage de son collègue avec douceur et l'approcha du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement, comme elle rêvait de le faire depuis si longtemps. Danny la serra alors étroitement dans ses bras et donna plus d'ardeur et de fièvre à leurs baisers, laissant sa célèbre fougue parler. Il sentit Lindsay se débattre avec ses vêtements et il finit par se redresser pour retirer lui-même son polo d'un seul geste. La jeune femme admira le torse musclé de son collègue et y fit glisser une main douce et caressante pendant que l'autre s'activait sur les boutons de son chemisier. Elle finit par se redresser à son tour, prenant une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Danny, et tous deux finirent par se déshabiller mutuellement, sans détacher leurs lèvres pour autant. Une fois nus, ils finirent par se serrer l'un contre l'autre avec force, se caressant et s'embrassant avec de plus en plus d'amour et de passion.

Danny s'écarta légèrement de Lindsay pour partir à la découverte de son corps, l'explorant de ses lèvres, la faisant frissonner et gémir son nom, puis l'étendit délicatement sur le lit, continuant ses baisers ardents sur la peau douce.

**Danny** _(taquin) _Tu as la peau bien douce pour une country girl, Montana…

**Lindsay** _(avant de l'embrasser) _La ferme, Danny…

Leurs baisers et leurs caresses s'intensifièrent de plus en plus, les soupirs et les plaintes s'échappèrent de plus en plus de leurs lèvres et bientôt, ils devinrent pantelants de désir, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps. Ils devaient ne faire qu'un…

Danny pénétra doucement Lindsay et poussa un râle rauque lors de ce tendre geste. Il la voulait depuis tellement de temps…

Se sentant enfin libéré des chaînes de la familiarité et de l'amitié, le jeune expert se mit à bouger tendrement en elle et l'embrassa passionnément, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux ondulés. Danny pouvait sentir les mains de Lindsay parcourir son dos puis ses fesses en de sensuelles caresses et son corps se mettre à onduler sous le sien. Elle le voulait encore plus…

Danny accéléra son mouvement de va et vient et finit par lâcher un mot, le mot qui fit sourire de joie sa collègue, et actuellement amante.

**Danny** _(gémissant) _Lindsayyy…

Danny reprit ardemment les lèvres de sa douce Montana, sentant une nouvelle vague de plaisir le submerger, et gémit contre sa bouche. La jeune femme s'accrocha à ses épaules, sentant la jouissance l'envahir, et se mit à crier le nom de son bel amant, toujours un peu plus fort. Leurs cris se répercutaient dans l'immense galerie vide en un écho étonnant et accentua leur désir. Quand l'orgasme se fit sentir, leurs deux corps se cambrèrent l'un contre l'autre, se tendant sous le plaisir, et leurs noms fusèrent avec force de leurs lèvres.

Haletant, Danny posa son beau regard bleu sur Lindsay, aussi essoufflée que lui, et put voir des centaines d'étincelles dans ses yeux bruns avec satisfaction. Il l'avait totalement conquise…

Le jeune homme lui déposa de doux baisers sur tout le visage avant de s'écarter d'elle pour s'abattre à ses côtés, reprenant son souffle par la même occasion.

**Danny** _(tournant son visage vers elle, taquin) _Toutes les filles du Montana sont comme toi ?

**Lindsay** _(répondant du tac au tac) _Je ne suis pas allée vérifier. _(avec un sourire mutin)_ Mais des City Boy dans ton genre, j'en ramasse à la pelle.

**Danny** _(protestant) _Hé !

**Lindsay** _(lui tirant la langue) _Je plaisante. Ça t'apprendra à gâcher un si… _(s'arrêtant, rougissant)_

**Danny** _(haussant un sourcil, malicieux) _Un si… ?

**Lindsay** _(grommelant tout bas et très vite) _Unsimerveilleuxmoment…

**Danny** _(la reprenant dans ses bras et embrassant sa joue avec tendresse) _Merci… Lindsay…

Lindsay lui sourit en l'entendant prononcer son prénom et prit ses lèvres avec douceur. Après tout, si Danny n'était plus taquin avec elle, ça ne serait plus vraiment lui…

Avec réticence, le jeune expert finit par s'écarter d'elle et s'assit au bord du lit, cherchant leurs vêtements et ses lunettes du regard.

**Lindsay** _(inquiète) _Danny ?

**Danny** _(se tournant vers elle, avec un sourire rassurant) _Tout va bien, Montana. Je pense qu'on devrait se rhabiller. Si on nous trouve demain matin nus comme des vers, ça risque de jaser…

**Lindsay** _(se redressant comme un ressort) _En effet !

Tous deux se levèrent à la recherche de leurs vêtements et se rhabillèrent rapidement. Ils se recouchèrent juste après, somnolant tous les deux, se couvrirent avec la couette sur laquelle ils s'étaient étreints et s'endormirent rapidement, tendrement enlacés. Leurs premières fois n'avaient vraiment pas été ordinaires…

**oOo**

Le vieux gardien du Macy's, Jesse Massop, s'étaient une nouvelle fois endormi devant ses écrans de surveillance dès l'extinction des feux. Ce fut une envie pressante qui le réveilla et le vieil homme remarqua de l'activité sur un de ses écrans. Affolé, il prit son téléphone et composa le 911.

**Massop :** Allo, la police ? Il y a deux exhibitionnistes au Macy's !


	15. La pantoufle de vair

**15-La pantoufle de vair**

Flack avait enfin fini d'interroger tout ce petit monde et se dirigeait vers la salle où travaillaient les experts. Quand il entra, le jeune détective ne vit que Mac et celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de le questionner sur l'absence de Stella. Il prit Don par le bras, un carnet et divers sachets à la main tout en lui passant des menottes, et le conduisit vers la salle de réception, au grand étonnement du détective.

**Don** _(plaintif) _Mac, je viens de finir d'interroger tous les invités ! Vous n'allez pas me…

**Mac** _(l'interrompant) _J'ai notre coupable.

**Don** _(attentif) _Le gars à la cravate rouge ? Jerry Arrens ?

**Mac** _(souriant) _Exact. Nous avons tout : correspondance des fibres et des empreintes. C'est notre tueur.

**Don :** Reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi il a accusé Hamilton de viol…

Mac acquiesça et les deux hommes cherchèrent Arrens parmi la foule des invités. Voyant les deux policiers se diriger vers lui et pressentant qu'il était découvert, l'homme se mit à courir mais Flack le rattrapa rapidement et lui menotta les poignets avant de l'amener dans la salle d'interrogatoire improvisée.

Mac et Don le toisèrent de toute leur taille et se mirent à tourner autour de lui, intimidants.

**Mac :** Nous savons que c'est vous, Arrens. Nous avons toutes les preuves.

**Don :** Tout ce que nous voulons savoir, c'est pourquoi. Qui Hamilton aurait-il violé ?

**Arrens :** Ma fille, Carolina.

**Don** _(étonné) _Carolina ?

**Mac** _(haussant un sourcil, intrigué) _Vous la connaissez, Flack ?

**Don **_(fronçant les sourcils) _Oui. Elle est flic à la brigade des mœurs. Mais elle n'a pas été violée par Hamilton, je peux vous l'assurer.

**Arrens** _(se levant, avec véhémence) _Elle me l'a dit !

**Don** _(faisant rasseoir fermement Arrens sur sa chaise, soupirant en passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs) _C'était un mensonge. Elle sortait avec lui…C'était sa maîtresse.

**Arrens** _(fusillant Don du regard) _Impossible !

**Don :** Ça s'est su…Hamilton a fait passer ça pour une rumeur…qui a fini par s'amplifier, mettant en danger sa carrière. Il a fini par rompre. Sa femme voulait divorcer et lui retirer la garde de ses enfants…

**Mac :** J'ai entendu parler de ça…

**Arrens **_(furieux) _Vous mentez !

**Don** _(las, abattant son poing sur la table) _Non ! Mon père est…était un ami proche de John Hamilton et m'a parlé de cette histoire ! Hamilton tenait tellement à sa précieuse carrière et à son image qu'il a préféré rompre. Vous avez tué un innocent, Arrens !

**Arrens** _(avec un regard perdu) _Non. Non…

Secouant la tête en signe de dénégation, accablé, Jerry Arrens ne dit plus rien. Mac et Flack finirent par le laisser dans la petite pièce, navrés pour lui. Père trop protecteur, manipulé par sa fille adorée, le sergent Arrens pouvait dire adieu à sa place dans la police…et à la liberté. Mac comptait bien inculper Carolina Arrens mais ce ne serait qu'un délit mineur…qui aura tout de même provoqué la mort d'un héros, avec des faiblesses bien humaines…

Les douze coups de minuit se firent entendre dans tout l'hôtel. Ne voyant toujours pas Stella dans les environs, Don se tourna vers Mac, inquiet.

**Don :** Où est Stella ?

**Mac** _(retirant quelque chose de son dernier sachet) _Elle m'a dit de vous confier ça et que vous comprendriez…

Don prit alors l'escarpin vert émeraude que lui tendait l'expert, d'abord surpris, puis le jeune détective se mit à sourire.

**Don **_(bas, amusé) _Sa pantoufle de vair…


	16. Libération

**16-Libération**

Ce fut Danny qui entendit un bruit. Le jeune expert ouvrit alors un œil, tout en cherchant ses lunettes et son arme à tâtons, et se redressa doucement, évitant de réveiller Lindsay. Il se trouva soudain nez à nez avec le canon d'un 9 mm et leva les yeux vers son propriétaire. Un policier…

**Danny** _(levant les mains) _Ho ! Du calme ! Nous faisons parti de la police scientifique, nous ne sommes pas des cambrioleurs.

Le policier, Max Tyrons, haussa un sourcil, amusé. Il n'était pas venu au Macy's pour une histoire de cambriolage et ce jeune homme semblait l'ignorer.

**Tyrons **_(prudent) _Ok. Montrez-moi votre plaque…Mais en douceur.

**Danny** _(sortant sa plaque et lui tendant, tandis que Lindsay se réveillait lentement) _Tenez, la voilà.

**Tyrons** _(lisant la plaque avec sa torche, gardant un œil sur le couple) _Lieutenant…Daniel Messer… _(revenant à Danny) _Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous foutez là, alors ?

**Danny** _(roulant des yeux) _Et bien…

**Lindsay** _(se redressant, enfin réveillée et grommelant) _On nous a oubliés et on s'est retrouvé enfermés ici…

Tyrons les regarda, surpris. Oubliés ? Ils en avaient bien profité d'après les dires du gardien. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il passe le voir…Et fasse un rapport à leur supérieur…

Danny et Lindsay finirent par se lever et récupérèrent leurs affaires pour sortir enfin de l'immense galerie.

**Danny :** Comment avez-vous su que nous étions ici ?

**Tyrons :** Le gardien, monsieur Massop, vous a vus sur ses écrans de surveillance. Il…

**Danny** _(l'interrompant sans s'en rendre compte, grommelant) _Il a mis le temps pour nous remarquer…

Le policier se retint de rire. Si Messer savait…

Dès que les deux experts sortirent, ils inspirèrent l'air frais de l'extérieur et remercièrent une nouvelle fois Tyrons. Ils n'aperçurent pas son expression embarrassée, trop pressés de rentrer chez eux…ou chez l'un d'eux…

Le policier les regarda partir avant de retourner dans la galerie récupérer la vidéo compromettante…Espérons que leur chef soit compréhensif…

Danny entoura les épaules de Lindsay tendrement et embrassa gentiment sa joue avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

**Danny** _(sensuellement) _On va chez moi… ?

Et Lindsay lui répondit de la plus exquise façon qui soit…


	17. Le prince et sa Cendrillon

**17-Le Prince et sa Cendrillon**

Flack avait quitté le Plazza Hotel à la vitesse de la lumière, après la bénédiction de Mac, lui assurant qu'il s'occuperait du rapport de l'affaire Hamilton, s'était précipité dans sa voiture et avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roue, laissant un peu de gomme sur la route. Il avait gardé l'escarpin de Stella à la main, impatient, peut-être trop impatient, de la retrouver. Il conduisait comme un fou, toutes sirènes hurlantes, affolant quelque peu les conducteurs fatigués ou somnolents. Le détective regarda rapidement sa montre : en se dépêchant, il arriverait chez Stella à minuit et demi.

Flack débarqua dix minutes avant ses prévisions. Il entra rapidement dans l'immeuble et fonça dans l'ascenseur. La montée lui parut interminable…Le jeune homme s'agitait, jouant avec le nœud desserré de sa cravate, retournant la chaussure à talon de Stella dans tous les sens. Il avait envie d'elle. Il avait besoin d'elle ! Elle était son oxygène, sa source de vie, son âme sœur…

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au bon étage, Don en sortit comme une bombe et se précipita vers l'appartement de Stella, s'apprêtant à frapper. Et si elle ne voulait rien de sérieux ? Si ce n'était juste que pour une nuit ? Si…Le jeune homme sortit ses pensées interrogatives et négatives de sa tête. Il l'avait bien vu dans son regard émeraude, il ne l'avait pas imaginé…De l'amour…Surplombant le désir, il avait été bien présent : lors de leur danse, leur premier baiser, leur étreinte passionnée et durant toute l'enquête… Ce n'était absolument pas uniquement une attirance physique et purement sexuelle…C'était plus pur que ça…

Balançant ses hésitations par la fenêtre, le détective frappa enfin la porte, le cœur plein d'espoir et d'amour.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser enfin apparaître Stella, toujours aussi magnifique dans sa robe de soirée, et la scientifique sembla transporter de bonheur en le voyant. Don lui sourit à son tour et lui montra l'élégant escarpin.

**Don** _(avec un sourire charmeur et amoureux) _Je crois que c'est à toi, ma si jolie Cendrillon…

**Stella** _(saisissant sa cravate pour le faire entrer) _Et j'attendais que tu me la ramènes, mon beau Prince Charmant…

Flack, tiré dans l'appartement, ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'emparer avidement des lèvres de la jeune femme tout en la serrant tout contre lui. Stella pouvait sentir l'empressement du jeune homme…Et elle était habitée par le même désir ardent. Les mains pleines d'audace de Don cherchèrent puis trouvèrent la fermeture éclair, pourtant discrète, de la jolie robe de la scientifique, et l'ouvrirent avec délicatesse. La robe glissa lentement en un doux froissement et Flack put contempler le corps presque nu de Stella, la dévorant de son regard bleu intense. Le jeune homme se pencha lentement vers elle pour embrasser d'abord son cou, ses épaules pour ensuite s'attarder sur sa poitrine, l'enserrant dans ses bras tout en caressant voluptueusement son dos nu. Il pouvait enfin l'explorer tout entière…

Stella voulait connaître Don tout entier et le débarrassa rapidement de sa veste, de sa cravate et de sa chemise, embrassant avec délice chaque parcelle de peau que pouvaient atteindre ses lèvres. Sentant soudain les caresses des lèvres et de la langue de Flack s'intensifier, Stella se mit à pousser des soupirs bruyants qui se transformèrent rapidement en petites plaintes. Il voulait prendre son temps…Et la rendre folle de lui…

La scientifique remonta le visage de Don vers le sien pour s'emparer de ses lèvres taquines et fermes avec passion, mêlant fiévreusement sa langue à la sienne, et se serra contre son torse musclé. Dès que leurs corps presque nus entrèrent en contact, les deux amants sentirent un courant électrique les traverser entièrement et ils se mirent à frissonner de désir et de plaisir. Flack finit par soulever Stella dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'à la chambre de la scientifique, continuant cependant à l'embrasser passionnément, ne pouvant plus se passer de ses baisers doux et ardents à la fois.

Arrivés à la chambre, Don posa la jeune femme au sol et tous deux se débarrassèrent des derniers vêtements de l'autre, mettant de la sensualité dans leurs gestes. Stella s'étendit enfin sur son lit et Flack la suivit avec une grâce féline, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Le détective se mit alors à caresser, embrasser, lécher le corps entier de la jeune femme avec ardeur, la faisant gémir et frissonner, et la sentit glisser ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux courts. Quand il revint au niveau du beau visage de la scientifique, celle-ci se mit à le caresser avec sensualité et audace, titillant ses zones sensibles, le faisant ainsi gémir. Don se jeta alors sur ses lèvres avec faim puis finit par s'écarter légèrement d'elle, pantelant de désir.

**Don** _(haletant, une pointe d'impatience dans la voix) _Stella…Je te veux…Tout de suite…Toute entière…

**Stella** _(souriant, s'offrant totalement à lui) _Je t'attends…Et je suis à toi…Rien qu'à toi…

Le jeune détective lui sourit alors et finit par entrer en elle avec force et passion, la faisant crier son nom, puis bougea en elle avec tendresse, caressant son visage avec amour et douceur. Stella l'entoura de ses bras, s'agrippant à lui, et se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort à chacun de ses coups de reins puissants, bougeant aussi ses hanches en harmonie avec les siennes, faisant ainsi augmenter leur plaisir.

Le rythme de leurs deux corps liés s'accéléra, faisant naître des cris de plus en plus bruyants, une répétition de plus en plus fréquente de leurs noms, et l'orgasme les toucha enfin avec force. Leurs deux prénoms fusèrent puissamment de leurs lèvres puis seules leurs respirations saccadées se firent entendre dans la chambre silencieuse.

Essoufflé et trempé de sueur, Don admira Stella avec amour, plongeant son beau regard bleu dans le sien, et lui sourit, heureux et satisfait. Tout comme elle…

**Don** _(embrassant son cou et son visage) _Tu n'es pas une princesse…Tu m'as ensorcelé…

**Stella** _(caressant sa joue et ses cheveux noirs trempés) _Et toi, tu n'es pas un prince…Tu es mon Ange, mon cadeau du ciel…

Flack s'empourpra légèrement avant de l'embrasser amoureusement et recommença à la caresser avec ardeur.

**Don** _(sensuellement, se léchant la lèvre avec gourmandise) _Je ne suis pas un Ange…Je suis un ogre qui va te dévorait toute entière avec délice…

**Stella** _(avec envie et désir) _Aime-moi d'abord…

Et Don s'exécuta avec bonheur.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Par qui allait-il commencer ? Par qui devait-il commencer ? Devait-il les voir ensemble ou un par un ? Mac soupira, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire…Quand Flack et Stella arrivèrent à son bureau, le lendemain matin du bal de police. Bien, ils avaient répondu à ces questions malgré eux…

**Don :** Vous vouliez nous voir, Mac ? Que se passe-t'il ?

**Mac** _(les observant longuement, un pli soucieux barrant son front, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer) _Et bien…

**Stella** _(fronçant les sourcils, inquiète) _Mac, vous commencez à me faire peur…

Mac put en effet voir l'angoisse se dessiner sur le visage de Stella et nota que Flack avait tendrement prit la main de la scientifique dans la sienne en un geste de réconfort.

**Mac** _(prenant enfin une décision) _Regardez d'abord…

**Don** _(intrigué) _Regardez quoi ?

**Mac** _(activant son magnétoscope et sa télévision) _Ça.

Les yeux bleus du détective s'agrandirent alors de stupeur devant les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Ho, merde ! C'était…C'était…eux ! Entrain de…Don se tourna alors vers Stella, très embarrassé et vraiment navré.

**Don** _(plaintivement) _Stella, je te jure, je savais pas !

**Stella** _(levant les yeux vers lui, lui souriant gentiment) _Je m'en doute bien. _(revenant à l'écran, penchant la tête sur le côté, taquine)_ Tu contrôlais vraiment parfaitement la situation…

**Don** _(rougissant violemment, gêné)_** et Mac** _(choqué et amusé à la fois) _Stella !

**Stella** _(malicieuse, regardant Don) _Quoi ? J'admire ta technique.

S'empourprant de plus belle, le jeune détective ne dit plus un mot, n'osant plus regarder Mac. Il aurait vraiment voulu se cacher dans un trou…

Le chef de la scientifique s'amusait de la réaction embarrassée de Flack et de celle, pour le moins étonnante, décontractée de Stella. Enfin, il avait des choses à régler avec eux…

**Mac :** Restons un peu sérieux. En principe, j'aurais dû vous coller un avertissement mais vous n'êtes pas reconnaissables et vous n'étiez pas encore en service. Mais évitez les lieux publics la prochaine fois… Ou du moins ceux avec des caméras.

**Don** _(précipitamment, hochant rapidement la tête) _Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

**Stella** _(espiègle) _Promis. Plus devant les caméras.

**Don :** Stella !

Mac ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'embarras du jeune homme. Ce dernier allait devoir s'habituer au caractère franc et malicieux de Stella…De grands moments en perspectives…

Puis l'expert soupira, revenant à la réalité. Il y avait encore les deux autres…

**oOo**

Danny et Lindsay se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Mac, s'interrogeant de cette étrange convocation. Ils aperçurent Stella et Flack, qui venaient tout juste de sortir du bureau de leur supérieur et s'interrogèrent : que se passait-il ? Danny pressa le pas, inquiet pour ses deux amis.

**Don **_(râlant un peu)_ Stella, c'était vraiment nécessaire, ces commentaires ?

**Stella** _(innocemment) _Tu n'aimes pas les compliments ?

**Don** _(levant les yeux) _Si…Mais, devant Mac…

**Stella :** Au moins, je lui ai annoncé la couleur. _(avec un grand sourire coquin)_ Et tu veux savoir un petit secret ?

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil, intrigué) _Oui…

Stella se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et glissa lentement un de ses bras autour du cou de Don, mêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

**Stella** _(sensuellement) _Tu as été encore plus merveilleux cette nuit…

Frissonnant à ces mots, Don approcha doucement son visage de celui de la scientifique et s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres douces, si douces…Ses bras agirent indépendamment de sa volonté et enserrèrent le corps fin de Stella avec douceur, la soulevant du sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait !

Quand Danny les vit entrain de s'embrasser avec passion, il loupa une marche et s'étala de tout son long, tombant à leurs pieds. Don et Stella interrompirent leur baiser pour regarder le jeune expert, amusés.

**Don :** Salut Danny !

**Danny** _(se relevant rapidement, gêné) _Salut ! C'est nouveau vous deux ?

**Stella** _(enfin posée au sol, gentiment sarcastique) _D'après toi ?

**Danny** _(les observant, toujours enlacés) _Ouais…Bon…Pourquoi Mac voulait-il vous voir ?

**Don** _(soupirant) _On s'est fait prendre par une caméra de surveillance du Plazza…On… _(s'interrompant, embarrassé)_

**Danny** _(curieux) _Vous ?

**Stella** _(avec une petite moue comique) _On était…disons…en pleine action…

**Danny** _(regardant Don, surpris) _Déjà ?

**Don** _(grommelant) _Ça te pose un problème ?

**Danny :** Non, non. Je suis juste…surpris. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Stella.

**Stella :** Pas de problème.

**Danny** _(revenant à Don, moqueur) _Tsss tss tss. Lieutenant Flack, ne vous a-t'on pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas…

Puis le jeune expert s'interrompit, pâlissant soudain. Caméra de surveillance ? Le Macy's en était rempli ! Et si…

**Don** _(inquiet du silence soudain de son ami) _Danny ?

Lindsay avait fini par les rejoindre, saluant poliment Flack et Stella, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

**Lindsay :** Danny ? Mac nous attend.

**Danny** _(toujours très pâle) _Heu…Oui. Allons-y…

Flack et Stella observèrent le jeune expert, inquiets, et finirent par décider tacitement de rester dans les environs. Quelque chose semblait vraiment le tracasser…

L'entrevue avec Mac ressemblait à la leur. Le chef de la scientifique montrait une vidéo à ses deux jeunes subalternes et ceux-ci eurent des réactions assez diverses : Lindsay était rouge d'embarras et de confusion et Danny était blanc comme un linge. Qu'avaient-ils vu ?

Mac leur parla encore quelques minutes et les laissa enfin partir. Dès qu'ils sortirent du bureau de l'expert, Lindsay attaqua direct. Elle fila une tape sur la tête de Danny.

**Lindsay** _(très contrariée) _Andouille !

Et elle planta Danny là, au milieu du couloir, bousculant presque Stella et Don dans sa précipitation, l'air vraiment furieux.

**Danny** _(courant après Lindsay) _Lindsay ! Attends !

Don fronça les sourcils, tout en voyant son ami passer devant eux comme une flèche, et regarda Stella, intrigué.

**Don :** Danny ne l'appelle plus Montana ?

**Mac** _(les ayant rejoint discrètement, les faisant sursauter dès qu'il parla) _Il y a eu aussi du changement de leur côté.

**Stella :** Ho ? De quel genre ?

**Mac** _(leur jetant un rapide coup d'œil) _Comme vous. Amoureux…

**Stella** _(levant les yeux, ravie) _Enfin !

**Don :** Mais pourquoi Lindsay est-elle si furieuse ?

**Mac** _(souriant, amusé) _Ils ont eux aussi été filmés en plein ébat…

**Don** _(rougissant légèrement) _Décidément…Y a plus d'endroits tranquilles…

**Stella**_ (pouffant) _Où ?

**Mac :** Au Macy's…Ils y ont été enfermés pendant quelques heures…

**Don** _(malicieux) _Et Danny a tenté sa chance…Oubliant un petit détail…

**Mac :** Comme vous, non ?

**Don** _(grommelant) _Oui, bon, ça va…

Puis les trois policiers se mirent à rire. Pauvre Danny ! Lindsay allait lui faire regretter cet incident pendant un moment…

Mac finit par laisser Flack et Stella pour retourner à son bureau. Quelle soirée ! Il s'en était passé des choses en quelques heures…Un meurtre, une enquête, des surprises et de l'amour…Mac sourit alors. Ça allait donner une nouvelle ambiance dans son laboratoire…Il faudra juste qu'il s'y prépare avec ces quatre-là…

**FIN**


End file.
